


Свои Игры

by t_nesmeyana



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_nesmeyana/pseuds/t_nesmeyana
Summary: Краткое содержание: когда-нибудь они устроят свои собственные Голодные игры.Предупреждения: упоминание проституции, употребления разных веществ, убийств, короче, канон, как он есть.Написано на Фандомную битву 2014.





	

Свет в главном зале приглушили до минимума. То из одного, то из другого конца комнаты доносились тихие стоны и ритмичные характерные шлепки кожи о кожу, на которые Финник уже давно научился не обращать внимания. Он шел в центр зала, украшенного небольшими фонтанчиками, живыми статуями и ползущими вдоль стен растениями, и небрежно держал в руках глиняный кувшин для вина. Впрочем, Финник понял уже, что если в доме и осталось спиртное, то явно не здесь. Возможно, на кухне еще что-то можно было найти, но идти туда не хотелось. Там, наверняка, толпилась безголосая прислуга, один вид которой заставлял мурашки бегать по телу. Поэтому, поставив кувшин на ближайший столик, Финник дошел до софы насыщенного бордового цвета и устало опустился на пол рядом с ней.  
– Устал, достопочтенный египтянин? – тихим ядовитым голосом спросила лежащая на софе девушка в черном парике с прямой длинной челкой. Ее голова была украшена тяжелым золотым обручем, запястья и щиколотки сжимали широкие браслеты, исписанные непонятными символами, на шее лежало богатое ожерелье. Но, кроме этого, на девушке ничего не было, и натертое маслом бронзовое тело блестело в мягком тусклом свете комнаты.  
– Ваша красота заставит кого угодно забыть об усталости, милая Клеопатра, – сладким голосом произнес Финник, склоняя светловолосую голову к плечу, и тут же заработал жгучий взгляд. Джоанна Мейсон не любила, когда с ней так разговаривали.  
– Отведай-ка сладкой мякоти дарованного природой угощенья.  
Финник только открыл рот, чтобы отказаться от разного рода угощений, как кусок спелого манго заткнул его, словно кляп. От неожиданности Финник чуть не подавился потекшим в глотку соком на радость ехидно улыбающейся Джоанне.   
– Кто-то явно не в духе, – заметил он, вытирая липкий от сока подбородок. Во рту поселился приторный насыщенный вкус манго. Финник ненавидел его, и Джоанна это прекрасно знала.   
– Попробуй посидеть в одной позе пять часов подряд, я на тебя посмотрю, – дернула плечом Джоанна и повела шеей, разминая ее. Судя по промелькнувшей на лице гримасе, было больно. – Кому вообще пришла в голову дурацкая идея устроить вечеринку в стиле египетских оргий?  
– Тебе не все ли равно? И хватит жаловаться, посмотри на те несчастные живые статуи. Бедняги стоят без движения по два-три часа, – Финник кивнул за застывших в одной позе обмазанных белой краской парней с атлетическими фигурами, которые стояли вдоль стен зала на постаментах. Впрочем, особо страдающими они не выглядели. Вообще никакими не выглядели. Если бы Финник не знал, он бы решил, что статуи настоящие.   
– Они накачены до кровавых глаз разной дрянью. Уверена, что они не только изображают статуи, но также и осознают себя ими.  
– Так нам еще сегодня повезло! – криво улыбнулся Финник. Джоанна не ответила, только протянула руку и, подцепив его за подбородок, заставила посмотреть на себя. Взгляд у нее был внимательный и жесткий. Видимо, в его фразе она услышала больше, чем Финнику бы хотелось.  
– Где твой новый покровитель? – спросила она мягким голосом, резко контрастирующим с выражением ее глаз.  
– В одной из спален. Он попросил вина, но, кажется, все, что можно было, уже выпили.  
– Не слишком ли ты поторопился с выбором?  
– Тебе не нравится Леонардо?  
– Он недостаточно влиятелен, чтобы тебя защитить.  
Финник улыбнулся с нежностью и благодарностью, взял Джоанну в руку и поцеловал в середину ладони.   
– Я не первый год в Капитолии, не волнуйся за меня.   
То ли сами слова, то ли интонации подействовали на Джоанну успокаивающе. Они оба помолчали несколько секунд, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга, которое давало им столь необходимую передышку. Однако слова Джоанны о защите не шли у Финника из головы.  
– Забавно, да? То, что мне нужна защита, – сказал он.  
– Что в этом забавного?  
– То, что я голыми руками мог бы убить любого из тех, от кого, как ты думаешь, меня нужно защищать. А дай тебе в руки твой топор, а мне гарпун, и через полчаса в этом доме не осталось бы в живых ни одного капитолийца.  
– Финник! – прошипела Джоанна, цепко оглядываясь по сторонам. – Думай о том, что говоришь, и где!  
Однако Финник не обратил внимания на ее слова, только посмотрел снизу вверх тяжелым давящим взглядом.  
– Скажи еще, что тебе бы не хотелось запереть здесь окна и двери, вырубить все средства связи и устроить мясорубку. Провести свои собственные Голодные Игры. Думаешь, мы бы смогли победить в них?  
– Это не была бы победа, – покачала головой Джоанна. – Особенно для тебя, Финник. Пока есть те, кто может расплатиться за твою ошибку.   
– Энни и Мегз, – на губах Финника появилась слабая улыбка. Две женщины, ради которых он жил. Ради которых мог умереть или убить.   
– Они твоя слабость и твоя сила. Пока они живы, ты будешь искать покровителей, блистать улыбками перед камерами, отправлять детей из своего дистрикта на бойню.  
– Однажды все может измениться.  
– Я тебе этого не желаю. Однако не могу скрыть, мне нравится твоя идея, – Джоанна усмехнулась, лицо ее стало жестким и злым. Милая девушка, постельная игрушка Капитолия исчезла, на пару секунд показав хладнокровную убийцу, победительницу Голодных Игр. Финник ни за что бы не признался вслух, но он любил такую Джоанну, потому что видел в ней отражение себя.   
Но по той же причине он ее ненавидел. Ибо помнил – это с ними сделал Капитолий.   
– Но когда-нибудь… – на грани слышимости произнес Финник упрямо, и Джоанна так же тихо за ним повторила:  
– Когда-нибудь.  
Однако не сейчас.   
Тихие шаги за спиной заставили Финника напрячься, а Джоанну – вернуть на лицо выражение томности. Секунда, и на плечи Финника легли сильные руки, а ухо опалил жаркий шепот:  
– Вот ты где. Я тебя потерял.  
– Я думал, ты предпочитаешь компанию жриц любви, – без упрека заметил Финник, оборачиваясь к любовнику.  
– С тобой никто не сравнится, – заверил Леонардо, садясь на пол рядом с софой. Финник не сразу сообразил, что бы ответить на этот сомнительный комментарий, но его ответа и не ждали. Леонардо, притянув его к себе ближе, настойчиво поцеловал в губы, слизывая оставшийся на них сок манго. Финник негромко рассмеялся и позволил себя целовать.  
– Такой сладкий, – заметил Леонардо после того, как отстранился.  
Финник фыркнул, не удержавшись, и поймал внимательный взгляд Джоанны, наблюдавшей за ними.  
– Это всего лишь манго. Мой любимый фрукт.  
В глазах Джоанны промелькнула насмешка.  
– Правда? Тогда я готов скупить все манго, которые найду в Капитолии.  
– Не стоит лишать всех удовольствия наслаждаться вкусом этого восхитительного фрукта из-за моих капризов, – мягко произнес Финник, поднимаясь на ноги и протягивая руку Леонардо. – Но ты можешь кое-что для меня сделать.  
– Я сделаю для тебя все, что угодно.  
Финник в это сильно сомневался, но он и не собирался требовать от Леонардо слишком много. Он знал правила игры Капитолия и следовал им до поры до времени. Но однажды, Финник верил, эти правила полетят к чертям, и начнутся иные игры. Новые Голодные Игры. И тогда они посмотрят, кто выйдет победителем из этой схватки.   
– Когда придет время, я скажу тебе, чего я хочу.


End file.
